Questionnaires!
by Natulcien Seregon
Summary: The characters have come across a questionnaire, and this is how they filled it in. starts in maraudering era!
1. Sansa

**Name –** _Sansa Alayne Stone_

**Age –** 16

**Height –** 5'6''

**Eye Colour – **_Dark Blue_

**Hair colour and type – **_Blonde and with loose curls. I love it!_

**Year –** currently_ year six._

**What House are you in?**

_The Best – Gryffindor! _

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

_Totally randomly! I was hiding from the caretaker Filch and I came across this room that I didn't even know existed. It was really strange! _

**Do you have an Enemy?**

_Yes, his name is Avery; he's one of the Slytherin's in our year. He actually asked me out to the formal dance at the end of the year, he actually pressed me up against a wall so that I couldn't get away before Sirius Black helped me, and he said that I was already going with him._

**Who is you're best friend?**

_Lily Marie Evans_

**Where did you meet him/her?**

_We met on the train in our first year. It was really weird, she was friends with somebody that I don't get on with and she asked if they could sit in the compartment I was in, and I said yes. Then when she called him, he took one look at me then disappeared. Lily stayed with me, and then we were sorted into the same house!_

**What is you're wand type?**

_Willow and Unicorn hair._

**Where did you get you're wand from?**

_Ollivanders, obviously!_

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

_Yes, since the day I could walk and talk!_

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

_Yes, I did some magic accidently when I was younger in the middle of Muggle London. I broke a window when I was angry. Thankfully no Muggles noticed, they thought that it was random yobs, with stones!_

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

_Yes, I have an older brother Jon, who's in Gryffindor, and a younger brother Bran, who's in Slytherin._

**Do you get on with you're siblings?**

_Yes and no, I get on with Jon. I can't stand Bran._

**What is you're favourite song?**

_Umm, Bohemian Rhapsody by the rock band Queen!_

**Who is in you're Dormitory?**

_Lily Evans, Me, Alice Longbottom and Mary McDonald._

**Where Are you sat now?**

_In the common room, next to Lily Evans and Sirius Black._

**Have you got a boyfriend?**

_Um… not really. I mean sorta…_

**If no, do you like anybody?**

_Um…_

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**

_Lily Evans, or Sirius Black, haven't decided yet!_


	2. Lily

**Name –** Lily Marie Evans

**Age –** 16

**Height –** 5'5''

**Eye Colour – **Emerald Green

**Hair colour and type – **I have straight Auburn hair

**Year –**Year six.

**What House are you in?**

Gryffindor

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

My best friend Sansa gave it to me.

**Do you have an Enemy?**

Well, not really, unless Voldemort counts. But then he's not a personal enemy, he's most of the Wizarding communities, if that makes sense?

**Who is your best friend?**

Sansa Stone

**Where did you meet him/her?**

We met on the train in our first year. When I was looking for a place to sit, she was the only one in the compartment and was kind enough to let me sit with her.

**What is your wand type?**

Willow with a Phoenix tail feather core. 10 ½ inches.

**Where did you get your wand from?**

Ollivanders, in London.

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

No, I found out when I was with my friend Severus Snape when I was younger, and then I got my Hogwarts Acceptance letter.

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

Yes, I was showing my mum and dad something that I had learnt and got a warning from the ministry.

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

Yes, an older sister called Petunia.

**Do you get on with your siblings?**

I used to. When I got accepted at Hogwarts she was really jealous and since then she's been really distant to me.

**What is your favourite song?**

Here comes the sun by the Beatles.

**Who is in your Dormitory?**

Sansa, Me, Alice Long bottom and Mary McDonald.

**Where are you sat now?**

Sat on my bed in the Dorm, trying to ignore Sansa.

**Have you got a boyfriend?**

Not at the moment no

**If no, do you like anybody?**

Yes. I don't care who reads this now, as he found out a moment ago anyway.

I LIKE JAMES POTTER!

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**

When I can face him, I'll make sure James picks it up.


	3. James

**Name –** James Potter

**Age –** 16

**Height –** 6'5''

**Eye Colour – **Dark Brown, some people think that their hazel, but they're not.

**Hair colour and type – **Black, that can never get tidy!

**Year –**Year six.

**What House are you in?**

Gryffindor (Yay, go Gryffindor!)

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

Found it on my bed when I walked in a minute ago.

**Do you have an Enemy?**

Voldemort... And Snivelus

**Who is your best friend?**

I have three... Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

**Where did you meet him/her?**

Well, Sirius I've known almost my whole life, as our parents were in the same 'social circle' (as my mother would put it!) hes closer then family to me.

Remus I met on the first day when we were both sorted into Gryffindor, we started to talk as soon as I was sorted and have been friends since!

And Peter, I didn't start talking to him until our second day at Hogwarts, simply because I dint really notice him!

**What is your wand type?**

11 inches long, made of mahogany and Dragon Heart string.

**Where did you get your wand from?**

Are you being serious?

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

Yes, and it's a WIZARD, I am MALE!

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

Who me?

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

No, and never wanted one.

**Do you get on with your siblings?**

See above!

**What is your favourite song?**

Bruce Springsteen - 'Jungleland'

**Who is in your Dormitory?**

Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail.

**Where are you sat now?**

In the Quiddich changing rooms, waiting for la capitain to finish her speech so we can go on and practice. I have a Sansa's head on my shoulder and she appears to be sleeping.

**Have you got a **** GIRLFRIEND?**

Well, I don't really know, after what Miss Evans just did.

**If no, do you like anybody?**

Lily Evens, I have done since I first saw her, and always will do.

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**

Probably Padfoot or Moony.


	4. Sirius

**Name –** Sirius Black

**Age –** 17

**Height –** 6'4''

**Eye Colour – **Dark Grey

**Hair colour and type – **black and straight.

**Year –** year six.

**What House are you in?**

Gryffindor (so glad it's not Slytherin)

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

James left it lying around so I picked it up and decided to do it!

**Do you have an Enemy?**

Does my whole family count?

**Who is you're best friend?**

James Potter and Remus Lupin. I can't really count Peter Pettigrew as my best friend, he's a close friend but Remus and James are closer.

**Where did you meet him/her?**

James I met before I could walk and talk.

Remus I met at the Gryffindor table when we were sorted into it.

**What is you're wand type?**

Mahogany and Phoenix Feather,

**Where did you get you're wand from?**

Old Ollie's

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

Umm, im a wizard! And I've always known.

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

Moi? Never.

_Yeah Right Sirius._

Shut it Moony!

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

Yeah, Regulus

**Do you get on with you're siblings?**

Before he followed everything that my mother said to him.

**What is you're favourite song?**

Billy Connelly – D.I.V.O.R.C.E

It's so much fun!

"Our little dog is six years old and he's smart as any damn kid

But when you mention the V.E.T, he damn near flips his lid"

Classic!

**Who is in you're Dormitory?**

Remus, James, Peter and Me!

**Where are you sat now?**

In detention. I didn't do much, Sansa's grinning at me from across the room. It's her fault that we (being Remus and I) are here! If she hadn't retaliated and hit Hagrid's hut with a spell and set it on fire we wouldn't be here!

**Have you got a boyfriend?**

You mean girlfriend right?

I don't know. I mean I'm going to the formal ball with her but I don't know if there's anything else.

**If no, do you like anybody?**

Yes. Sansa.

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**

The Lu of Pin.


	5. Remus

**Name –** Remus J. Lupin

**Age –** 17

**Height –** 6'4''

**Eye Colour – **Brown, like chocolate

**Hair colour and type – **Untameable Brown hair.

**Year –** year six.

**What House are you in?**

Gryffindor.

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

Sirius threw it in my general direction during the detention we were just in. I'm currently not talking to him and Sansa, but I have a feeling that their plotting something behind me.

**Do you have an Enemy?**

Fenir Greyback – he bit me while I was a child, resulting in me having my

_Furry little problem_

Thanks James, like I couldn't write it myself.

**Who is you're best friend?**

James, Peter, and I suppose Sirius.

**Where did you meet him/her?**

At Hogwarts after we were all sorted into Gryffindor, and I was lumbered with them in the same dorm as me.

**What is you're wand type?**

Ash and Unicorn hair.

**Where did you get you're wand from?**

Diagon Alley, from the wandmaker Ollivanders.

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

To put it simply yes.

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

No, not I. James and Sirius have though.

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

No.

**Do you get on with you're siblings?**

(See above answer)

**What is you're favourite song?**

Um…

_Come on Remus, you know what it is!_

Shut James. Oh ok, its "Werewolf's of London" by Warren Zevon

**Who is in you're Dormitory?**

Me, James, Peter and Sirius

**Where are you sat now?**

In the Library, trying to get James to do some studying, so he can pass his exams. Sansa and Sirius are sat behind us, having a whispered conversation, and Peter is trying to study with me and James too, but as James insists on showing off, he's not getting very far.

**Have you got a boyfriend?**

No, and I don't plan to.

Haven't got a girlfriend either yet…

**If no, do you like anybody?**

Mmm.

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**

Peter probably.


	6. Daniela

**Name –** Daniela Smith

**Age –** 14

**Height –** 5'1''

**Eye Colour – **Light blue

**Hair colour and type – **Black, curly hair

**Year –** Four

**What House are you in?**

Hufflepuff

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

Somebody left it in the library on the table.

**Do you have an Enemy?**

Yes, his name's Malfoy, but he's three years older then me, and in Slytherin. He's left now, he always used to tease me because I'm Muggleborn.

**Who is you're best friend?**

Jessica Abbot

**Where did you meet him/her?**

When we were sorted into the same house, and had to share a dormitory.

**What is you're wand type?**

Maple and Veela hair.

**Where did you get you're wand from?**

Bulgaria, when I was on holiday with my Mum and Dad.

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

No, it was a shock when I was told. No one in my family was before me.

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

No

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

Yes. My younger sister Margaery. She was sorted into Ravenclaw last year.

**Do you get on with you're siblings?**

Yes, Margaery's lovely.

**What is you're favourite song?**

**Who is in you're Dormitory?**

Jessica, Lauren and Jenny.

**Where are you sat now?**

On my bed. It's quiet here. Everybody else is watching the Quiddich team practice.

**Have you got a boyfriend?**

Yes, his name is Mark Corner. He's the year above mine.

**If no, do you like anybody?**

Only Mark

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**

I don't know. I guess I'll ask Jessica.


	7. Jessica

**Name –** Jessica Abbot

**Age –** 14

**Height –** 4'10''

**Eye Colour – **hazel

**Hair colour and type – **short blonde

**Year –** Four

**What House are you in?**

Hufflepuff

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

My friend Daniela gave it to me a moment ago

**Do you have an Enemy?**

Only Voldemort.

Oh and that boy Sirius Black. He teases me because he's friends with my brother.

**Who is you're best friend?**

My brother, and Daniela Smith

**Where did you meet him/her?**

Daniela I met when we sat together, after being sorted into the same house.

**What is you're wand type?**

Ash and Pheonix Feather, 7 inches

**Where did you get you're wand from?**

Ollivanders, like most people in Hogwarts I guess.

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

Yes. I'm a half-blood so whn I was old enough to understand my Dad told me.

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

Once, about using a charm that I didn't realize that I did.

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

My older Brother Jake, and a younger sister called Penny.

**Do you get on with you're siblings?**

I get on with Jake, and Penny at times.

**What is you're favourite song?**

Only Yesterday by the Carpenters

**Who is in you're Dormitory?**

Daniela, Lauren and Jenny.

**Where are you sat now?**

In the great Hall. I'm waiting for Dani to finish her breakfast and then we can go to the first lesson.

**Have you got a boyfriend?**

no

**If no, do you like anybody?**

Yes, and its really bad, because he's one of Jakes friends.

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**


	8. Jacob

**Name –** Jacob Abbot

**Age –** 16

**Height –** 6'4''

**Eye Colour – **green

**Hair colour and type – **Blonde and spiky

**Year –** 6

**What House are you in?**

Hufflepuff

**How did you find this questionnaire?**

Got it from my sister.

**Do you have an Enemy?**

Snivellus.

**Who is you're best friend?**

Greg Prollis

**Where did you meet him/her?**

Honestly? I cant remember.

**What is you're wand type?**

Oak and Dragon heartstring. 11 ½ inches.

**Where did you get you're wand from?**

Ollivanders

**Have you always known you were a witch?**

Wizard…. And yes. Dad told me when I was old enough to understand. Mom went into the next door to play with Jessica who was 2.

**Have you ever been in trouble with the ministry?**

Nope.

**Do you have any brothers or sisters?**

2 younger sisters Jessica and Penny.

**Do you get on with you're siblings?**

Jess I do…. Penns is…difficult…at times.

**What is you're favourite song?**

Dunno, one by Queen! (the greatest rock band in the world!!)

**Who is in you're Dormitory?**

Greg, Paul and Barney.

**Where are you sat now?**

In Charms – probably not the best place to do it, and not concentrate on what's whizzing towards my head!

**Have you got a boyfriend?**

I have a girlfriend. Her name is Lauren

**If no, do you like anybody?**

Just Lauren

**Who are you going to get to do the Questionnaire next?**

I dunno!


End file.
